The Geneva Connection
by Tboy1971
Summary: Clark is in Europe on a mission for the Dept of Justice, can he get the job done or will he get sidetracked by a certain Lois Lane. Fully summary below. Mainly T may have the odd M but not explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Geneva Connection

 **Author:** Tboy1971

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing on DC Comics or Smallville. I do not own these characters or make any profit. I have been inspired by all the spy films watched and novels read over the years. But, will be using Smallville/DC references, mainly characters being borrowed but adjusted slightly to fit skills to time story set in.

 **Rating:** The rating will be mainly T, with the odd move to M (not too explicit but just in case).

 **Premise:** A/U. Romance/Humor/Drama. As above aiming to be a spy story, set in the 30's just before the war, when things start to get tense in Europe, but who is involved from Metropolis, can Clark find out and will he be side tracked by the intrepid Lois Lane. Always felt with Clark's abilities he would make a great spy, so thought an AU set in the 30's would be worth a story.

This is my first fanfic, please be kind and give me feedback, constructive would be appreciated.

 **Prologue**

London 1938

3 years!

Clark thought to himself! Had it really been 3 years since Oliver had convinced him to join the Department.

So here he was in London-3 years later on another mission for the Department of Justice!

Oliver Queen had been given carte blanche by the government to recruit his team. Due to their dangerous operations the team had to have implicit trust in each other as they would sometimes face life and death situations. Even so Oliver Queen had still been secretive about who was a part of the department, as not everyone in the government was excepting of their backgrounds and the abilities of his team.

Additionally, Oliver had already had to deal with the politics of other department heads and even their jealousy over the successes that the Department of Justice had already achieved. So secrecy was the watchword! This made Clark happy, even more so when he had found out that Oliver's superior and reporting Officer was Oliver's wife's uncle, General Sam Lane. This helped form an extra bond of trust, as it made all in the team feel more confident that the team's unique abilities would be protected as much as possible.

So here he was standing on the roof of the Houses of Parliament in London, England, looking across the London skyline just after sundown. Clark could clearly hear all the hustle and bustle of the city below him, people going home from work ready for their evening ahead, he could hear the tube trains working overtime in the rush hour & the red double decker buses full of tired commuters planning their Friday night entertainment.

Whilst Clark could hear the life of the city, he thought about the team he was privileged to work with and their many talents:

A.C.- specialises in aquatics and sonar intelligence...

Dinah-Vocals and Linguistics...

Victor-No code he couldn't break...

Bart-speed was his name which meant he could infiltrate many secure sites undetected and a chemistry 101 helps

Oliver-before he joined the department he was already a famous and successful businessman, due to this he was able to use his connections and his company for the teams benefit. He was also a martial arts expert and a skilled marksman with a deadly aim, especially archery, like a modern day Robin Hood.

Chloe- Oliver's wife & Clark's oldest friend- was the eyes and ears of the team, she helped co-ordinate and gather the intel for their operations. Also, she was the niece of the General and this connection proved invaluable.

Even Bruce Wayne helped at times, sometimes similar cover to Oliver, but when extra cover was required for the team, with his brilliant detective mind, master martial arts and his planning skills he was a real asset unofficially to the team.

Add to this Clark and his abilities being second to none, they were quite a team.

Clark then laughed to himself and thought how right A.C. was to call them the Justice League, as A.C. always felt they were in a league of their own!

So as Clark looked out across the River Thames from the rooftop where he was situated, he could see the street lights from the embankment shining brightly, glistening across the river and shimmering with the water lapping against the river's edge. He stood thinking about his friends and some of their previous missions, the places he'd travelled and the people he'd met. He always got a bit introspective at the start of a new mission and even though surrounded by the bustling city he still felt alone!

It had always been with him since he had discovered his alien heritage, he had felt different and had been different, but all he had ever wanted when he was younger was to be normal, to be like everyone else. Clark wondered if he would ever have a special someone in his life. Someone who would see him for himself, not just for his abilities and what he could do, but to love him wholly, Clark and Kal-el. He wanted to be able to come back from his missions and have a settled home life, even though he knew not easy in his line of work, but, when he saw Oliver and Chloe he wondered if he would ever have that. A person he could love and who loved him, but also be a support and strength to each other. Someone he could come home to after a mission and just be with them, a relationship that would ease the cares away. One day! Clark thought to himself, perhaps it'll happen one day!

Clark's background was a perfect cover, he was the son of a couple in Smallville, Kansas. Jonathan & Martha Kent, farmers who were a hardworking couple. Clark had been raised in a house full of warmth and love. They had raised him as their own, cared for him, protected him when his abilities had surfaced and supported him without question. He had gone to college and majored in journalism and even though he enjoyed being at home on the farm, Clark had felt the need to move to Metropolis when his training with Jor-El, the AI of his biological father had been completed.

Clark had worked as a freelance journalist for 2 years before joining the team, after Chloe had introduced him to Oliver. It proved to be a perfect cover for him, in his dual roles, he was able to go into countries and places without much questioning due to his journalistic credentials and this meant he could investigate and not raise too much suspicion as too why he was there. Perry White had been a great ally to him in this regard, as he had been able to get some of his stories printed in the famous Daily Planet and due to this he had a press pass for the Planet when required. Although, his contact with Perry was by mainly phone or correspondence, they did have the odd meeting but away from the Planet's building, but as there were many freelance journalists it helped keep Clark incognito to the other journalists when on assignment.

This was ideal for the mission he was about to start as he had a week's conference to cover in Geneva, a political conference with many heads of state involved and the very people the team were investigating would be there.

Europe was on a precipice and concerns over a particular European nation - Kandor and their head of state General Zod were high on the team's radar. He talked a good talk when it came to peace and unity in Europe but those in the know, knew he was doing the opposite behind closed doors or behind his nations borders. There was whispers of advanced weaponry and also stockpiling of bombs, guns and ammunition. Also, the Kandorian army was constantly recruiting even down to 14 years of age, anyone willing to fight for Zod was taken for training. However, due to Zod's guile and his diplomacy many were taken in and refused to believe what they had heard and felt it was rumour mongering by others who wanted more control themselves.

Clark was sure Europe was going to war whatever happened, but the departments remit was to investigate the advanced weaponry as they had heard from a source that certain meteor rocks were being used to power the weapons and it was having dangerous effects on people when they tested the machines. So for Clark this mission was dangerous on 2 levels, he knew firsthand what those meteor rocks could do to people when affected by them, but also it was dangerous on a personal level as they all had an effect on him, one of the only things he was vulnerable too.

Also, they needed to investigate who was supplying the meteor rocks as the only place they had so far been found, was in and around Kansas, as they had arrived with Clark, when his spaceship crashed near Smallville. Therefore, the team needed to investigate who was supplying them and try to stop it at its source, which meant Clark would need to go home for this mission. At least I can stay at my parents, spend time with them and still be investigating Clark mused to himself, this brought a smile to his face when thinking about his mom and dad.

With these thoughts going through Clark's mind, he heard the chimes of Big Ben announcing it was 8pm, enough time he thought to speed back to his hotel, have a shower and change for the evening. He was due to meet his contact at the Cafe Anglais at 9pm, a popular nightclub which served as great cover. With that he flew in the direction of his hotel ready to get the job started.


	2. Cafe Anglais

It was a cold night in London especially with the smog hanging thick in the air, it created an eerie atmosphere in the dark streets of the capital.

Even the brightest lights of Soho and the stylish clientele of the nightlife district, couldn't quite manage to erase the feeling of foreboding that hung over Europe at this time.

The fashionable people however were to be found in the Dance Cafes where the music of the big bands, were playing their swing tunes or being fronted by the melodious voices of Bing Crosby and Ella Fitzgerald. The stylish modern decor, overflowing champagne and spacious dance floors were full of the vibrant city dwellers looking for some weekend fun and entertainment.

Cafe Anglais on Leicester Square was one such venue.

Tonight at one of its tables it was hosting a small engagement party. The Lane sisters were there to celebrate Lucy Lane's betrothal to Ron Troupe a financier of a prestigious London banking house. Lucy looked radiant in her silver evening dress, with her long dark hair shining under the house lights.

The solitaire diamond engagement ring dazzled gloriously from her slender hand, but, Lois, Lucy's sister thought to herself as she glanced at the couple, that their happy smiles and sparkling eyes shone even brighter than the stone that adorned Lucy's finger.

Lois Lane was 3 years older than her sister and she was thrilled that at 22 years of age, Lucy was engaged to be married to someone who could and would care for and support Lucy. Even though Lois was happy for her sister, she felt a relief at knowing she would be relinquishing her care of Lucy to someone who truly loved her.

Lois's father the 3 star General Sam Lane had lost his beloved wife Ella, when the girls were 6 & 3 and not knowing what to do with 2 young girls as an army man, he did the only thing he understood. He issued a chain of command with Lois being the older of the 2 girls, she had to make sure the chores were done, school homework finished and 3 square meals a day were eaten. Even being expected to give advice on life, boys and maturing into womanhood, which Lois wasn't qualified to give her sister, let alone experienced in them herself.

This had put a strain on the girls relationship at times as they both needed a loving parent and not a drill Sergeant who was hardly around for them. The girls especially Lois had to learn to rely solely on themselves. It was no different now. Lois's relationship with her father was still tense and distant not just physically but emotionally. Lois would have loved to have been closer to her father, but wasn't sure it would ever happen.

Due to some rebellious years, especially by Lucy, Lois had regularly been made to feel like a failure by her father for the behaviour of the younger daughter. Many times Lucy would disappear from boarding school and when they tracked her down she was heading down a dangerous path, sometimes even criminal and Lois would usually get the blame for not being on top of things. But, recently since moving to London, Lucy had matured and after meeting Ron she had blossomed into a fine young women and put her misspent youth behind her. This turn of events had taken some stress and pressure off Lois, which had enabled her to focus more fully on her career as a journalist at the world renowned newspaper The Daily Planet.

Lois lived and worked in Metropolis, a vibrant city, where there was plenty of news to be had. However, due to a political conference between world leaders which was taking place in Geneva, Switzerland, Lois had found herself in London and with Lucy's engagement the timing could not have worked out better. She was considered one of the best young reporters in Metropolis, especially by her editor the legendary Perry White.

She had paid her dues to get a shot at the Planet as a cub reporter and had now progressed to a fully fledged city hack, but due to another reporters illness Lois got the international story in Geneva. Lois had started at a small local gazette, then a society rag until she was poached by the Inquisitor, although that was nothing more than a tabloid paper, which ran some pretty dubious, if not scandalous stories. Lois was forever grateful to her cousin Chloe, who she said inspired her to become a journalist as she knew there was nothing else in life she could see herself doing, plus she was pretty damn good at her job!

Perry White was always left amazed and worried by what Lois would do to get the story, however she seemed to come out in one piece. Lois was convinced she had a guardian angel or someone looking over her. As there had been so many times she had got out of some precarious, if not life and death situations.

Lois had a nose for the truth and was determined to find in no matter what the cost. Some of the words her colleagues and family would use to describe her were, hard headed, stubborn & tenacious. But there were a few who saw her softer side and they got to see she was caring, fiercely loyal and would do anything for you. But due to her upbringing, Lois had erected a lot of walls and barriers to her heart, she didn't have many friends due to her life and job, but those she was close too always knew they could count on her whenever they needed her.

Chloe and Oliver Queen were two of the people who got to see this other side of Lois. Chloe and Lois were cousins, but as children they had bonded and were more like sisters, they loved each other and were always looking out for one another. Lois had missed them the last few months as she knew Ollie's company took them all over, but when Chloe had told her they would be based in Metropolis for at least the next few months, she was so happy. She had spent her last few days with them before flying transatlantic to London, even though this was a big deal for her career, Lois was looking forward to her flight home to have more time with her cuz.

So here Lois was in London, waiting to go to the political conference in 2 days time. Lois was due to get a ferry across the English Channel to Calais and then a sleeper train to Geneva. She was just mentally going over what she needed to do before her journey was to commence tomorrow, when the change of music from swing to a slower tune, pulled her out of her thoughts. She watched as Lucy and Ron went to dance on the crowded floor. Lois was then asked to dance by another member of their party, a Grant Gabriel who was a friend and colleague of Ron's.

Lois loved to dance and loved music, especially ballads or tunes with a bit of power to them, she had a penchant for a big band named David Coverdale and the Whitesnakes, their song Is this Love being her personal favourite. But as Lois knew what was expected of her in public she kept this penchant hidden from mere acquaintances and made sure she kept up with the latest dance crazes, which were more popular at the time.

Lois looked stunning in her electric blue evening gown of silk and taffeta, it hugged her curves elegantly as it synched in to show her trim waist off, but, as the gown flowed down her body it had a split that gave a glimpse of her long slender legs. The dress also emphasised her pert breasts that held the cut of the dress well. Lois's rich chestnut hair, cascaded down her back in soft curls. Her hazel eyes shone under her long lashes, along with her her high cheekbones and straight nose, which all added up to a beautiful young woman.

Lois had attracted many men due to her looks but what really captivated them was her underlying sex appeal, she had that something that you couldn't quite put your finger on. Lois did not flaunt her looks and being an army brat, if anything she was a bit of a tomboy in her day clothes and more often than not lived in skirt suits for work or the odd pair of slacks as she loved the style of Katherine Hepburn. Lois still knew how to dress for the occasion though and wanted to look nice for Lucy's special night.

Lois had not met any man that had held her attention for long, she had had a dalliance with Oliver, but both realised they were more suited as friends and ended it on good terms. Besides she had been the one who saw Ollie and Chloe's spark and helped it along, a fact that had proved true as they had a great marriage. But, Lois wanted that spark too, someone who made her pulse race, her heart soar, kept her mind alert and made her core throb with need. Not too much to ask surely! However, so far it was not to be, Lois and Chloe had both said when young they would not marry unless they found their soulmate, Chloe had her's, which made Lois even more determined she wouldn't settle for less either. So until then she focused solely on her job.

Currently Lois was in the arms of Grant Gabriel and he was moving her around the dance floor, he was a good looking man, charming and certainly attentive to Lois. He was a pretty good dancer, technically sound and he certainly knew all the steps to any style they danced. Lois didn't mind his company as limited in choice of dance partners anyway, but the evening was about Lucy and Ron, when glancing over at them on the dance floor, she could see they were lost in each other's embrace. Lois was truly happy for Lucy and hoped she would be able come back to England for the wedding in just a few months time, due to the precarious situation in Europe couples looking to get married were not waiting long to tie the knot.

After a few more dances, Lois and Grant decided to head back to their table for some more champagne and refreshments, besides Grant was getting a bit fresh and his hands seemed to move down her back the longer they had danced, so Lois glad of an excuse to cut the dancing short.

It was starting to get late into the evening and Lois knew she would have to leave soon as she had a long journey ahead of her tomorrow and still needed to finish her packing. Lucy and Ron returned too and the party which consisted of 3 other people carried on chatting and discussing the young couples wedding plans.

After another hour and realising the time had moved past midnight Lois started to say her goodnights as she wanted to return to her hotel as being a late riser anyway, Lois wanted to get up early the next day to pack and to organise her paperwork before she headed for her train. Plus she wanted a little time with Lucy before she headed off. By this point she also needed to get away from Grant, he was nice enough and had kept Lois entertained most of the evening with tales of Ron and him at work, but due to a bit to much alcohol he was starting to get a bit too close for Lois's comfort and even though she could handle herself, she did not want to make a scene at the happy event, even when his hands started to wander a bit under the table and across her back and shoulders. She tried to explain subtlety that she was not interested but wasn't sure if Grant quite got the message!

Lois decided enough was enough and her cue to leave, so swiftly said her goodnights to Lucy and Ron and headed for the cloakroom to retrieve her wrap, when Grant followed and offered to help her get back to her hotel.

Sounding slurry he said "It's no big deal really, I can take you to your hotel, make sure your safe in your room before I head home" as his arm snaked towards Lois's waist.

Lois quickly informed him as she removed his hand from her back and tried to manoeuvre herself out of his reach "Thanks but I am a big girl now and can easily get a taxi for myself, you go back to the party Grant and i'm sure I'll see you at the wedding in a few months".

But as she headed along the darkened passageway towards the cloakroom and the foyer, Grant decided to make his very unwanted move, he quickly pulled Lois into an alcove by her hand and due to too much to drink thought Lois was just being a bit coy, all this time Lois was squirming and trying to get him to leave her alone as politely as she could muster as trying not to make a scene. But just telling him to stop and explaining as much as enjoyed his company not interested in anything more, so would just say goodnight, was clearly not working.

However, Grant was clearly under a different impression and felt Lois just needed to relax a bit as he went to kiss her. Lois decided she had been polite enough and was just about to smack him one on the kisser, when a swift breeze caught Lois by surprise and tousled her hair and as she turned and got her bearings, spotted Grant sitting in a heap on the floor against the wall opposite and looked out for the count. Lois did not know what had happened one moment she's about to sort the situation, the next it's been taken care of. Lois couldn't help but wonder if her guardian angel had followed her across the pond! Well however it happened she was just glad she hadn't had to use her self defence skills, only as not want to upset Lucy and Ron, although she knows her sister would have been livid with Grant for pawing Lois and not taking the hint.

Lois took her ticket to the cloakroom and retrieved her wrap.

The young cloakroom attendant asked "Are you ok? I was just about to call the doorman to help you, but when I turned back, I could see you had taken care of it. Some of these young men today, can't hold their liquor and seem to think girls are free and easy".

Lois replied " Yes I am fine thanks, actually, I don't know what happened, I was just about to use the combat training my father had insisted on. When there was a rush of wind and next I knew he was on the floor and sleeping it off! Did you see anything?"

The young girl said "Oh I thought it was you, but no I didn't see anything else, sorry."

"That's ok, at least I didn't have to break a heel sorting him out" Lois replied. She passed a tip to the young girl and looked back and could not work out what happened, Lois was intrigued but as a long day ahead tomorrow and needed to get to bed, decided to leave it and just be pleased she hadn't had to resort to hurting Grant herself. Well he can sleep it off, she thought to herself, although he didn't deserve any sympathy.

Lois stepped out into the cold night's air and the doorman hailed a taxi for her to take her back to her hotel. She was ready to get out of her glad rags and brush the lacquer out of her hair, slip into her pajamas and head into the land of nod. Perhaps she would find her dream man there as she definitely hadn't found him tonight! But at least Lucy had and maybe one day Lois would look and feel as happy as her sister

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clark had met his contact at the Cafe Anglais at 9, but was surprised how many things they had to cover for the next stage of the operation. They had gone over where Clark could get maps and codes for entry to restricted areas. Clark found this a little amusing given his special skills, but not everyone in the ops knew of his special talents so to speak.

They had stayed a while as to make it just appear they were there for the dancing and nightlife. Clark had even danced a few times with a couple of women just to give credence to being there, even though he was blessed with two left feet, he knew how to dance, just not very well. But his dance partners had left the dance floor unscathed and still able to walk so can't have been too bad he mused.

It was getting pretty late and Clark had a train to catch mid morning, even though he could fly to Geneva, sometimes his cover meant he had to take public transport to keep up appearances. He was due to get a sleeper train across the continent, after the ferry from Dover to Calais. Well he thought it's going to be a pretty busy week, with working undercover as a reporter and also investigating Zod and what's happening in Kandor. So I may as well use the journey for a rest before it all kicks off Clark thought to himself.

It had gotten pretty late and even though it was still busy and vibrant in the club, music still going and the dance floor still crowded, Clark felt he had stayed long enough to make it believable if he had been watched, that he was there for just some entertainment. He slipped the paperwork he'd received into the inside pocket of his jacket when his super hearing picked up someone being told politely to remove his hands before they get removed for him and a few of his teeth too.

Clark being who he was quickly sped to the scene and before he even thought about it, grabbed the man and planted him on the floor on the other side of the corridor, but as he didn't want to be seen just sped off into the street. He stopped in the doorway of the next building and listened in using his super hearing to see if anyone had seen him. But all he caught was a brief conversation which told him whoever the man had been trying it on with was ok and also they sounded like they hadn't seen him. He did notice however the woman had an American accent when she spoke and she definitely sounded like she could take care of herself. However Clark being who he was could not have done nothing, especially when hearing a woman being manhandled like that.

He waited to see the woman come out and get a taxi to ensure she was ok, he only saw her from the back, but when he saw her, the nighttime breeze caught the split on her dress and her long legs were on display for him, he was surprised how he reacted. All he could think was how much he wanted was too feel those long legs wrapped around him. It had made him feel like using his X-ray vision to see what other delectable surprises were hidden under that dress. He could see she had a figure to die for, even though she was not petite and dainty the dress had certainly showcased her slim form elegantly.

Clark was intrigued and wanted to know more but as he was on a mission he knew he couldn't afford to get sidetracked, even if this was the first woman in a long while that had stirred up something inside him, as he never normally reacted like this, the last time was about 7 years ago, when he had been infatuated with Lana Lang the girl from high school. So for him to feel this way was a surprise. He decided to follow her back to her hotel just to make sure she got back safe after what had happened, well that's what he told himself and not the fact he just wanted to know her name and who she was for future reference. He looked around and no as one in sight he took off into the air and followed the taxi back to her hotel.

10 minutes later the taxi pulled up at The Kensington Park Hotel, Clark landed in a side street and quickly moved to the entrance of the hotel, which was surprisingly busy for the time of night. He went over to a desk which had some writing paper he could pretend to use and newspapers to read and discretely listened in with his super hearing as she asked for her room key and if there were any messages.

The desk clerk replied "Sorry no messages, Miss Lane. Your room key for room 212. Hope you had an enjoyable evening?"

So that's her name, Lane, wonder what her first name is? Although Clark liked the sound of Miss Lane going through his head, as visions of her legs wrapped around him as he kissed her neck and held her up against him played through his mind.

Lois replied "It was eventful let's put it that way", "Thanks".

"Do you require breakfast in your room or a wake up call in the morning?" The clerk asked.

"Yes a wake up call at 8.00 hours would be great, I would love coffee for 8.00 as well, can't start the day without it, but I don't need breakfast, I am meeting my sister for breakfast before my train to Dover at 10.30." "But are you able to get me a copy of The Daily Planet even if a day old? Need my daily fix of news" Lois inquired.

The Daily Planet! Clark was really curious now, so she liked to keep up with the news and she read the paper he wrote for when undercover. Clark wondered did she live in Metropolis, was that why it was her paper of choice, had she read any of the articles he had written, what did she think of them? He realised they were on the same train tomorrow too, heading for Dover. Clark really wanted to meet this woman now, she had a figure most women dream of, she was fiesty as he had heard that at the Dance Cafe and now someone who cared about the world and what was going on in it. Besides the fact he was seriously attracted to her!

"I am sure that can be arranged" the clerk replied. "Do you have an article in yesterday's copy, Miss Lane?" The clerk inquired.

"No, as I have been travelling for the last day or two, but with the conference for the next week I will have plenty to write about" Lois explained, she took her room key from the clerk and said goodnight and headed towards the elevator.

This had left Clark reeling, he realised who she was. This was Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin, the daughter of one General Sam Lane and the journalist he had saved on more than one occasion when he had been in Metropolis but as he'd been worried he would be spotted, he had never hung around to really notice her. But he had noticed her tonight, she was also heading to the conference as well. Clark didn't know whether this was fate or a nightmare, he knew she was good at her job and her reputation was like a dog on a pant leg, never gave up until got the truth.

She was a damn fine writer as he had read many of her articles and even though they had never met, he knew enough that he would need to be extra careful around her. But the other part of him was worried how he would cope with being in the vicinity of one Lois Lane!

He turned to watch as she stepped on to the elevator and when she turned he finally realised her face matched the exquisite body she had, Clark then knew he was half way gone already and they hadn't even spoken yet, but there was something about her that drew him in like a moth to a flame. But just then she looked up and saw him staring and their eyes locked and neither turned away and the whole world disappeared from view for him and just as the doors on the elevator closed Clark caught the sound of her breath hitching and heard her heart palpitate when she saw him. He saw her beautiful hazel eyes, that seemed to grow dark with what he thought was want. Was it want that he saw when she looked at him or was he just hoping, whatever it was it certainly stirred something in him, that made him want to find out more.

As Clark left the hotel and walked down Kensington High Street, he looked for a safe side road, and once he felt secure no one around he zipped into the air as he was feeling a little lightheaded from tonight and he loved the feeling of flying when he needed to think. And boy did he need to think, he had to organise his mind, he needed to focus and not be sidetracked by this turn of events. But as much as he tried all his thoughts when back to a woman who had captured him with one look. Well he thought this is going to be exquisite torture or the best week of your life Kent. Slowly a grin spread to his face and the smile that had captured many a woman's attention over the years, brought one thought to his lips that he said out loud. "And now it all begins".

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, just setting the story up, there will be more adventure to some.


	3. London to Paris

**_Sorry about the delay, real life has been getting in the way with a poorly husband, but he is definitely on the mend now thankfully. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your patience, I hope to get the next chapter up soon, already written quite a bit of it._**

 ** _Profuse apologies again for the length of time taken to post this one though!_**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _L_ _ois could feel the heat from his naked body as it was pressed up against her's, his strong arms around her, holding her tight to him. She could feel his need for her, because she needed him too, her desire for him was pooling in her core._

 _He cupped her face gently with his right hand so he could look right into her eyes, he held her gaze and his beautiful blue green eyes were looking straight to her soul, through her shining hazel ones. He was letting her know without words how much he knew her, cared for her and loved her._

 _He glided his hand through her hair to pull her face too him, lips now crashing together in desperation at the intensity of the moment, to show her in his kiss how much he really felt for her. She was lost in that kiss, it was deep and sensuous, leaving her feeling lightheaded but her body wanting more._

 _His right hand trailed down her shoulders and to the small dip of her back, gently rubbing small circles over her skin, he was searing her with his touch, ensuring that she knew she was only his from this moment on. His other hand moved to her perfect tear drop breasts, as he started to fondle one of her nipples with his thumb and index finger, as he caressed her right breast the nipple budded and he knew he needed to taste her. When he assaulted the bud, his tongue sweeping over it and taking it in his mouth, Lois could feel all her nerve endings rushing through her. She moved her hands to his firm butt and pulled him closer to her as she needed to have some friction because his tongue was mesmerising her body and she needed to gain some semblance of thought!_

 _Lois knew this was special, no man had ever assaulted her senses like this before. He was making her lose all rational thought and she needed him, "oh so good" she cried, "so good", when his hand gently glided down her body to her centre. "You're so wet for me" he said huskily as he stroked her inner folds with his index and middle fingers, "let's see if I can make you even wetter and get you to come for me baby"," I want to hear you calling my name when you come Lo."he voiced making her stomach flutter.._.

"Good Morning Ms Lane!"

"What!" she said "Morning, What do you mean?" she told him lazily, "keep going, just there...oh that's it...we don't need to move yet... there's no rush"..."please don't stop"...she cried out to him.

There it was again!

Knock knock!

"Good Morning Miss Lane, it's 8am. I have your coffee and the copy of the Daily Planet you requested."

Oh crap! she thought that must be the wake up call I ordered, can't they get we are busy in here! Do not disturb means just that! She said to the gorgeous dark haired man touching her in a way she had never been touched before in her entire life.

Unfortunately the porter was not on her wave length and added a further knock to her hotel room door!

As as her eyes flew open, adjusting to the morning light, Lois realised there was knocking coming from the door to her room. "Coming she called!"as she threw back the covers and rushed for the door, grabbing her robe from the dressing table chair on her way.

Quickly tying the belt of her robe and opening the door to the porter, he walked in the room and placed the tray of coffee and the paper down on the table for her and after receiving a small tip, he left the room.

Lois was only to aware of the wonderful smell that now permeated the room.

Coffee! How could she ever live without it, even though the British seemed to like tea better, she knew coffee was the one thing that hit the spot in the morning bringing all her faculties to life.

She poured herself a cup and headed to the couch in the hotel room, to relax and enjoy her drink. It started to soothe her from her head to her toes. As Lois settled back into the cushions on the couch, she couldn't help but reminisce on the dream before she had been disturbed. A slight pink tinge dressed across her cheeks as she wondered if the porter could see by her countenance or had heard what kind of dream she had been having.

It was quite a dream for a girl who hadn't ever been with a man in that way before. She found her thoughts were being filled by a pair of cerulean blue eyes, inky black hair and the most kissable lips she had ever seen before. A face she feared would haunt her dreams for a long time to come. She shivered slightly when she remembered the touch of him in her dreams, he seemed to know how to play her body perfectly and boy did he hit the right notes. Making her feel...!

Lois quickly shook her head trying to dissemble the memories of the dream crashing through her mind, "Once" she said out loud to herself, "I only saw him once and look at me". Perhaps it's because it's been a while since I dated anyone or even looked at a man that way, not been anyone recently to grab my attention so that must be it, she thought to herself whilst taking a sip of her coffee.

"Coffee, yes more coffee that's what I need", Lois said out loud to herself, surely it was only the dream and nothing more that's why she couldn't stop thinking about a certain man from the hotel. She poured herself another cup to give herself something to do, trying to stop the visions of him plaguing her mind. She couldn't help herself though all the questions about him going through her reporters mind. Was he staying there at the hotel as a guest or was he just waiting for someone to come down. Was he married? Was he already in love? Oh what's wrong with me she thought, get a grip Lois, you'll probably never see him again, so just put him out of your mind and focus on your job as usual.

The problem for Lois was she realised she had never felt this connection before and wondered if he had felt it too. How does just a look make you feel that way about someone, like your life will never be the same without them in it.

As she looked at the clock and it was quarter after eight, Lois decided to get a move on as she needed to shower, pack up her last few things and get ready to meet Lucy at nine fifteen for breakfast before her journey to Paris started. It was going to be a long day and she needed to concentrate on the job at hand. There was a peace conference to attend and she had heard the rumblings of concern about the situation in Europe, Lois needed to have her reporters instinct firing on all cylinders to see if any problems would arise or could this conference hold off the future that seemed to be looming in this part of the world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clark was already in the shower when Lois was awakened by the hotel porter. He had had a similar night to Lois, dreams of a particular brunette had invaded his thinking and the feelings those dreams had evoked in him were so strong that it had felt so real. But Clark like Lois had not had a relationship so physical before. So he stood under the spray of the shower letting the water cascade down his firm naked body, allowing it to wake his body up until he could get out so that the sun could reenergise him, it had been a restless and sleepless night and even though he didn't need as much sleep as others, he still needed help to get his body going today, he'd swear he had been around kryptonite with how sluggish he felt, but knew it was his mind dwelling on a women he had never met that had kept his mind active in the night.

How could someone whom he had never spoken to or even met, evoke so much in him. As he soaped his body his mind flicked back to her, one Lois Lane. He could see her legs in that dress teasing him through the split and he couldn't stop the thoughts of how he would like to feel those long legs wrapped around his waist, whilst he was holding her rounded bottom and his lips were assaulting the spot between her neck and shoulder and how he would make her moan in delight! Then he saw those bright hazel eyes and how they had bored straight into him when their gazes had locked on each other in the foyer of the hotel.

He yearned to touch her, feel her, he wanted to see if just one kiss would settle this inner turmoil and need he was feeling or would it leave him wanting more. Suddenly, Clark groaned and turned the shower to cold as he needed to deaden his senses and bring himself out of this drunken stupor he felt like he was in. Drunk on thoughts of her. "Lois". "Lois Lane" he spoke out loud to no one but himself, he loved how her name sounded on his lips as he let the water cool his ardour.

It was now 8:30am and that left 2 hours before the train was due to leave Euston Station for the port of Dover. Clark knew he could fly to his destination but due to it being a covert op and needing his undercover credentials as a reporter he needed to cover himself by travelling by conventional means. Especially, if someone wanted to check him and his background out. Besides a certain brunette was hopefully heading in his direction.

Clark finished his ablutions, dressed and packed in about 2 minutes, he then reviewed his travel arrangements. He would take the 10:30 to Dover, then at 14:00 a Ferry to Calais, he would then pick up a train to Paris-the beautiful and romantic City of Lights, where he would pick up a sleeper train at 18:00 hours for the rest of the journey to Geneva. Clark sighed inwardly to himself, knowing this journey could take him seconds, especially frustrating as he loved the rush of flying and being in control. But not to be. However, Clark knew how to be patient, especially as there was important work ahead.

He had to establish what General Zods plans were. What were these atomic weapons being produced? How did they work? What effect did the meteor rocks make to the weapons? Also, what was its effect on the people caught up in the blast if they survived? Who was supplying them from Smallville? So many questions they needed to answer, but he had confidence that the team could uncover the truth and hopefully put a stop to it. His only personal concern was keeping himself alert to the kryptonite being involved, Clark knew he had to be careful as he neueded to be able to watch he wasn't near the kryptonite as he knew the effect it could have on him and especially the green kryptonite as it could be deadly to him.

So much to do and to find out. Clark needed to keep his senses alert and not be distracted or side tracked. A lot riding on this operation. So as much of a temptation as Lois Lane surely was, he knew there were more important things to focus on.

Perhaps a meeting in Geneva, when reporting on the conference would be OK he mused. He needed to know if the connection he felt was as real and strong as it felt and not just him overeacting to an attractive woman, when he had been feeling so alone and his emotions just getting it wrong. Or were the feelings as true as they felt when he saw her and looked into those soulful hazel eyes and felt like he had finally come home!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy ordered tea and crumpets, however, Lois never shy of wanting a good meal ordered bacon, eggs, sauté potatoes and toast, with more coffee to help those brain cells along. It was a quaint cafe, run by a loud Cockney women and her quiet husband. The food was tasty and plentiful, which for Lois was perfect especially knowing she may not get much more of a meal until she was aboard the sleeper train in Paris.

It was lovely to have another hour or so with Lucy, who was excitedly telling Lois more of the wedding plans and trying to arrange with Lois to come back for the wedding. The General had spoken to Lucy that morning and explained he wasn't sure if he could attend the wedding to give his daughter away, but this had not been a surprise to the girls, as he was never around much when they were growing up on the different army bases around the world. They had known from early on the Army was more important to their father than they were. However, things had improved somewhat in their relationship with him as the girls had grown older. But, with the world scene being very fragile at present, commanding military personnel were limited for any leave. So Lois was even more determined to try and be at Lucy's wedding to Ron in a few months time.

Lois sighed in contentment and patted her trim stomach when she placed her knife and fork on the now empty plate in front of her. Lucy laughed and said "How do you stay so slim with what you pack away? I am sure you are a bottomless pit!"

"I don't know, although I think some days I only exist of coffee, adrenaline and fresh air" Lois said humorously. "Perry is forever checking up on me. Besides I have had a few meals out with Chloe and Oliver before I left. So probably eaten more in the last week than the whole of last month". "Amazed my clothes still fit after all the smart restaurant meals I had"

Lucy said "You have always been the same Lo, feast or famine with you", then Lucy added "Like many aspects of your life"

Lois asked "What do you mean?"

"Well when was the last time you had a man in your life?" "Surely you are breaking some kind of record at the moment" Lucy said teasingly.

Lois laughed and shook her head at Lucy saying "With all the articles and hours I work, it's no wonder I am single. Perry always tells me to get a life outside of the Planet, but then he assigns me another story. Besides I am happy enough with my life at the moment, if I had someone perhaps I wouldn't be able to travel to Europe at the drop of a hat and see my baby sister get engaged. So I get the odd benefit."

"I just want to see you happy and settled Lois, I love you, your my big sis. I suppose because I am feeling so happy after meeting Ron, I just want that for you to. I want you to meet that someone who makes you eager to go home, to feel what you do is worth it. Don't get me wrong I am not saying your job is worthless, just saying sometimes you want someone who makes it worth it! Do you understand what I mean? I mean is there anyone on the horizon?" Lucy asked.

Lois chewed on her lower lip as was her habit when feeling self conscious or when she is contemplating something. Lucy who knew her sister well, spotted it and quickly said. "You ok Lo?" Then realised by the look on Lois's face "Oh, so what's his name then?"

"Who's name" Lois asked?

"The man who is obviously in there." Lucy pointed to and then tapped twice on the side of her head.

Lois sighed and said "Ok, last night after I left you, well you know what happened with Grant as I said earlier to you, but when I got back to the hotel, as I entered the lift I saw a man in the foyer." Lois paused before continuing as she usually kept things close to her chest and wasn't always comfortable opening up even to family, "Believe me when I say he was tall, dark and deliciously handsome. But it was the way he looked at me. I just felt a connection, Lucy, that I've never had before."

"So you just saw him and you didn't speak to him?" Lucy enquired.

"Well no, I was in the lift and the doors were just about to close, but the way he was looking at me, it was just, it just felt right." "But," Lois continued, "I didn't see him around today before I left the hotel. I know I probably sound stupid but to be honest he was all I could think of since seeing him."

Lois groaned out loud "Boy do I sound like a desperate girl." She then continued "But, as I doubt I will ever meet him again, I am going to put him out of my mind and get Perry the best damn story on the conference I can. I am going to get an interview with General Zod of Kandor, I am going to get that scoop for Perry. Even if it kills me."

"I think you'll survive, although I wonder if the heads of state will after meeting you!" Lucy teased. "You never know though Lois, sometimes destiny lends a hand. Just don't forget Lo all work and no play makes Lo a dull girl." Lucy then stated "Make some room in your life for more than work, Lo"

As Lucy could see Lois was pondering on what she said and knew Lois had opened up to her more than she ever had before, she felt a change of subject was best.

"By the way, how are Chloe and Oliver?" Lucy asked.

"Oh they are real good. Happy and busy. Work takes them everywhere, you know Queen Industries is a worldwide company but it's been so nice having them in Metropolis the last few weeks. They said they will be back for a few months which suits me to a T." Lois answered smilingly.

"Well, when you see them, send them my love and thanks, for their generous gift. Tell them when the date for the wedding is confirmed I will let you know." Lucy continued wistfully "It would mean a lot to me to have them there as well, otherwise it'll be pretty empty on my side, as you never know with the General if he will be free."

"Ok will do." Lois replied.

Suddenly, they heard the clock on the wall of the cafe start to chime, looking up Lois realised the time and informed Lucy.

"Oh look it's 10am already, I had better start heading to the station, can't miss the train or my whole journey will be off and need that sleeper train later, don't want to miss it and get stuck on a non berth train."

"Well I'll just pay for breakfast and we'll head to the station." Lucy paid at the counter and thanked the blonde haired cockney woman for a scrummy breakfast and they headed out into the busy London streets to get a taxi to Euston station

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clark had already boarded the train to Dover and his luggage was safely ensconced in the overhead holder of his carriage. He generally travelled light as it was so easy to fly home for a change and anything he had forgotten or needed for the op. But as undercover had to be a journalist at the conference so he had 1 large and 1 small holdall for this trip.

He also had a briefcase with details for the op! Although this was well secured and as Clark had an eidetic memory he could easily destroy the more important papers but kept any journalism notes and paperwork for his cover in the briefcase He made sure the briefcase was on hand at all times and even though it had a secret compartment, he never overly worried about it as he could easily protect it.

At present Clark was alone in the train compartment but he saw some reserved tickets above 3 of the other seats, so he knew he was due some company heading to Dover. So in the compartment for 6 there would be at least 4 occupants.

As this would be a good 2 hour journey to Dover he would get up to date with the news in general and had purchased a copy of the day's papers for The Times Newspaper and yesterday's Daily Planet which tended to be day behind due to being in England. Clark liked to keep abreast of the news in general in Europe, USA and the world. As both world renowned newspapers Clark felt happy with any knowledge he would gain from what he read.

In The Times were several articles on the conference due to start in 2 days in Geneva and how many heads of state would be attending, who the important meetings would be between, even surmising what different outcomes would mean for those nations and possibly Europe.

An article and a photo of General Zod caught his eye. He read some of Zod's rhetoric and found he was probably able to easily pull the wool over people's eyes. However, reading between the lines he could tell Zod would say what he wanted people to hear but not mean it or stick to what he said.

This made Clark even more determined to get to the truth, as the liberty of the people of Europe and possibly the world may depend on it. He knew he may not avert the war that was seemingly inevitable, but if the Dept. Of Justice could at least stop the weaponry that could do untold damage to many citizens. Then he would do all he could to stop this weaponry being used.

Just as Clark was pondering these thoughts a man entered the compartment, Clark realised he looked very familiar but was unsure why. He smiled and nodded as a stranger would when they were the only people in a small space for a period of time and would begin any acquaintance. Clark, noticed he had his hair short on the back and sides but longer on top and he slicked it back a bit, he looked a bit like Spike, a man he had known from college in his younger days, but clearly this man was older.

When the man had settled in and organised his baggage, he turned to Clark with a firm hand and introduced himself. "Hello I'm Professor Milton Fine." "Hello" Clark replied, "nice to meet you I am, Clark Kent."

Professor Fine's heart beat hitched but if not for Clarke's super hearing he would not have known as the Professor's face remained impassive. But Clark knew there was something there, besides he was convinced he had heard of him somewhere before. Interesting he had an American accent too.

Clark knew now he needed to find out more about this man. Especially as already familiar to Clark but could not place him yet, he would soon though, Clark knew it was there in his memory. Besides he could always check with Chloe and Oliver if they could get some research done. He could fly to Watchtower at any time but as on a train currently not so easy to disappear. He just knew as the uneasy feeling flooded through his nerves and senses there was something about Professor Fine he needed to find out.

Fine then inquired if Clark was on a touring holiday or business trip. Clark explained it was a business trip as he worked as a freelance reporter and he was headed to the conference in Geneva.

Fine nodded "Of course the conference, yes, you will be busy no doubt, so much can happen at these conferences. Not always good." Clark found it an odd statement but tried to keep the mood light to not give anything away.

"What about yourself?" Clark found himself asking.

"Oh a touring holiday, I have wanted to travel around Europe for a long time and an opportunity presented itself recently, so I felt I had to take it." Fine replied casually.

"Have you enjoyed it so far?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I have been to London obviously and around some of England."he explained "But, I'm looking forward to travelling over Europe, taking the train to Paris then headed to Belgium, Kandor and Italy."he informed Clark. "Before Spain and into the Baltics. I am a University Professor, I teach History and Astronomy so I am looking forward to places like Rome, Kandor and Macedonia as always been intrigued by Alexander the Great."

Clark's gut reaction was this man needs to be watched and felt the need to be alert and keep tabs on him. So it looked like the operation had started in earnest. He would appraise Oliver and Chloe when he gets to Paris about who he had met on the train. As Clark had remembered where he knew Fine from. He had given a lecture at the University in Metroplolis about the properties in meteor rocks and more specifically the meteor shower in Smallville. The very one Clark had arrived in all those years before!

At this point of their conversation it was interrupted by the new arrival to their compartment, a young man slim, of medium build and dirty blond hair carrying a backpack. He took a seat near the door and this left a space between him and Clark. He also nodded and said hello to the two other occupants. Once settled he opened his bag and took out a sandwich. Then he explained to the other occupants " I know not long after breakfast but it's been a busy morning and due to running around, starving now and need to keep my energy up, don't want to sap all my strength, still growing" he said with a cheeky smile.

"By the way name is Bart Allen." He said and shook Fine's and Clark's hands, ensuring no obvious flicker of recognition passed between them. He said "Off to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre as I am a student and already done London and England, but wanted the chance to see places and different cultures, before things change in Europe."

Clark realised Bart must only be on the train to pass on some Intel, as he knew he wasn't due to contact him until Geneva, he figured he could ask Bart to contact Chloe to investigate Fine and his recent movements, but would wait until disembark this train and board the ferry, then Bart could get to Paris or wherever he needed in a flash! And no one would know! Clark mused to himself.

Bart knew Clark would be curious why he was on the train. But he needed to let him know Bruce was in Paris already and he would be headed to Geneva too. Bruce had said he would be there as the one to tell Clark, they had some new Intel about who was helping Zod and he needed to let him know before he found out himself, as Oliver and Chloe did not want Clark to be affected by the sight of her, they knew she had broken his heart.

Even if it was a few years ago, Chloe had been concerned when she had found out about their involvement. Especially as Clark had not been in a relationship since they had last split up, they did not know if he still harboured the same feelings for her, as they had always had an off and on romance until they finally broke up and she married him, his nemesis. She had always been the one when Clark and Chloe had been in Smallville.

She had broken his heart, the team heard him say he was ok now and had been for the last couple of years but the shock of seeing her may affect him so they needed to prepare him for it.

The 3 passengers heard the conductor call out "the 10:30 to Dover will be departing in 2 mins." At this call Clark decided to stand and stretch his legs before the journey would begin and he went along the corridor of the carriage.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lois arrived with 10 minutes to spare at Euston station as a porter took her luggage and loaded it on a trolley.

Lucy laughed at the amount of luggage Lois had with her "Still travel light I see" Lucy said with a grin and teasing eyes.

"It's like the general always says be prepared for every eventuality" Lois replied with a stern look, a slightly deeper voice and a slightly cocked right brow.

Lucy laughed at the imitation of their father.

"Besides never know when I may meet the man of my dreams need to look my best." But as Lois spoke these words she blushed lightly as the image of her very vivid dream during the night came to mind.

Lucy noticed and looked at Lois through slightly narrowed eyes-thinking how much did that man affect her, as Lois had already said no one else on the horizon. She was intrigued by her sister's blush, she realised this man had had a major impact on her sister but hoped it would not stop Lois meeting anyone else. She was pleased her sister had allowed her to see through some of those carefully erected walls around her heart, the ones she knew Lois had built up from the loss of their mum when young and the lonely life the girls had had, from army base to army base, a lot of people around but no one emotionally to support and love them as little girls needed.

They reached the train that Lois would travel on to Dover. The porter loaded all her luggage for her and passed her a ticket for the baggage in the hold, she could retrieve when arriving at the Dover docks. Lois kept a handbag and small travelling bag for the compartment.

Reaching into her handbag Lois took out a generous tip and smiling thanked the young man. With the kind tip and the bright smiles from the Lane sisters the young porter left feeling he had had one of the better jobs for the day, 2 very pretty women to help and their smiles to brighten his day ahead. Especially before he had to deal with some of the complaining cronies they get at the station. Older cantankerous men!

Lucy giggled slightly and said "I think you just made his day."

Lois laughed back lightly replying "I think it was the Lane sister special that did it."

A voice called out from the end of the platform "All aboard for the 10:30 to Dover."

The sisters looked at each other with a slight wistfulness knowing it would be a few months before they would see each other again. But so grateful their time together had further healed their relationship.

They hugged each other and with moist eyes kissed each other on the cheek and hugged again. With hands clasping Lucy's, Lois said "Hey, you'll be so busy with the wedding planning and looking for a home for you both, you won't have time to miss me besides it'll go in a flash. Only a few months and I will be here count on it, wouldn't miss your big day for anything. Love you sis." Lucy said "Love you too." They then had one last hug.

"The 10:30 to Dover will be departing in 2 minutes" the voice called again just as the engine of the train roared to life and steam started to drift slowly along the busy platform.

Lois hurried up the steps to the carriage as a train conductor was arriving and he swung the door of the carriage closed, with a bang.

Lois stayed by the window to wave to Lucy. Finally the train started to pull away but Lucy stayed on the platform waving Lois off until train out of sight.

As Lois was busy heading to find her compartment and the seat she had reserved she didn't notice the tall dark haired man who's eyes lit up at the sight of her. Who's mouth tilted into a subtle smile and knew this was going to be his favourite assignment to date.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

On arriving Lois found the compartment already occupied by 2 men, one older and one younger but both had a studious air to them, however, she could tell they were not travelling together. Lois noticed a jacket on the seat opposite hers and wondered where the fourth occupant of the compartment was, as they had only just pulled out of the station and not too many places to disappear to on the train. But she swiftly put it out of her mind, knowing it was just her naturally inquisitive nature to wonder. As she looked at the two other occupants she smiled a small hello.

The younger man was gazing at her and clearly appreciated the view he could see. Lois settled into her seat and said an apology for not introducing herself immediately. But she then said "Hi, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, seeing as how we are in here together for next two hours. My name is Lois Lane", she went to shake hands with Prof. Fine first, then as went to shake Bart's hand, he took it and said, "Hey senorita, it's very nice to meet you too, mucho caliente and please call me Bart." He said as seductively as he could.

"Ok, Bart." Lois replied with a slight quirk of a smile to her lips! Bart was still holding her hand and winked at her.

Lois, silently told herself this will be fun, nice enough but a bit young for my taste and remembering her dream last night, thought definitely not her dark haired mystery man.

Introductions done, Lois crossed her legs one over the other and her skirt slightly rode up her long lean legs, she noticed Bart's eyes roving up from her ankles and even though her skirt was a modest length, Lois found it amusing how forward this young man was and confident with it. He obviously liked the ladies although she wondered by his youthful features if any women ever did respond to him, probably scare him so much he would run the other way in a flash!

Just as she mused this thought the missing passenger of the carriage entered.

Lois looked up and her breath hitched, her stomach rolled over, her heart shuddered to a stop and all the air in her lungs were sucked out of her, it was him!

The man from the hotel!

Her dream man but now he was very, very real and standing in the doorway looking at her the way he had last night with want, need and definite desire. Like she was an ice cream and he was looking forward to devouring her all up, one lick at a time. She shivered at the thought of it.

Clark nodded at the men in the compartment as he entered. Clark had noticed her reaction, felt her heart stop and her breath falter and inwardly he was floating ten feet off of the ground, but tried to remain composed.

He noticed her cheeks were slightly blushed and hoped again it was due to him. He couldn't believe of all the carriages on the train they ended up in seats opposite each other, he hoped he could control himself enough to not stare at her for the next 2 hours or worse do or say something foolish!

Clark stepped forward and took his seat whilst all these thoughts ran through his mind, as he sat down he looked sacross and smiled at her as a way of giving her the opportunity to introduce herself to him.

Inwardly, Lois was feeling like an erupting volcano, on fire and heat rushing from her core. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered from last night. She felt nervous and a little shy, which was very unlike her, but for all her show of confidence generally, it was usually a front for the many times Lois had felt left behind before, she never wanted anyone to think she had to rely on them. She had learnt over the years to only truly rely on herself.

Due to these thoughts and feelings, affecting her, Lois suddenly heard her fathers' voice in her mind.

"Lane's are never afraid and never back down! We man up and meet things head on!".

So Lois did did what all good Lane's do, she maned up!

Putting her left hand forward towards Clark, her chin up and looking him in the eye said "Hi, I'm Lois, Lois Lane, very pleased to meet you".

Clark saw her calm demeanour but heard her heartbeat, pumping ten to the dozen so he knew she was just as affected by their meeting as he was, even though she was covering it up well.

As he took her left hand in his he immediately loved the feel of it, her soft skin gave it a feminine feel and it seemed to fit perfectly in his larger hand, like it was made just for that purpose, to be held by him. He then noticed she was watching him and waiting to hear his voice.

Still holding her hand he replied "I'm Clark Kent, nice to met you too and I hope you enjoy the journey ahead" and smiled a bright charming smile at her. His smile lit up his whole face but especially those eyes.

Lois was lost in a haze of bewitching sea blue eyes, which were drawing her in and her hazel gold flecked eyes never wavered from the spell he was casting over her.

Finally, Lois removed her hand from his and immediately felt the loss of his warmth and touch! She hadn't wanted to let go but she sensed the other two occupants were watching this meeting closely and suddenly feeling the gaze of 2 pairs of eyes on her and the blush she could feel on her cheeks, she quickly picked up her purse and checked for her train ticket!

The train was by now heading out of the centre of London and would have a few more stops to make in its journey, before it reached the lush green countryside of the county of Kent and continued on towards the coast and those famous white cliffs near Dover.

Clark was trying hard not to stare at Lois without much luck as he felt so drawn to her it was indescribable, he hoped she felt that way too as he had felt her gaze upon him too. However, his study of Lois Lane was cut short as Prof. Fine commented on the political situation in Europe.

He asked Clark, "Being a journalist, how easy he found it to write his articles and keep his personal bias or politics out of it and just report the facts, it must be very hard to remian neutral?".

Clark replied "It can be, but I try and report the facts as you said, but ..." Clark continued "it's hard not to have some opinion on what we see and hear, as we all have a viewpoint on the world scene, especially if it is something that needs brining to people's attention due to injustices we need to report on".

"I mean people need to understand the issues clearly to make informed decisions and to see the full picture of a situation". Clark explained and then swept his right hand through his thick black hair, brushing a lose curl back that had fallen forward over his forehead.

Lois inwardly groaned as she had been itching to reach across and do exactly that, she was dying to run her hands through his hair and then bring those kissable lips to hers, she was watching his full lips now mesmerised as he spoke thinking of the incredible things they had done in that dream of hers, not good, is it getting hot in here she thought, feeling the need to fan herself.

Whoa get a grip girl, she thought to herself, you are seriously behaving like a giddy schoolgirl?! Besides, you just learned he is a journalist too and wait what did he just say? She realised Clark was still talking.

"But unlike some reporters as a freelance, I am not beholden to the political views of a particular paper and don't have to do their bidding so to speak when writing my articles." Clark finished off saying to Prof. Fine, who nodded at his statement.

Lois however, was not so sanguine in her demeanour and asked Clark with a hint of anger in her tone "So I take it from that comment, you think ALL newspaper reporters who are employed directly by a paper, have a hidden agenda or distort the point to suit the papers politics?" Clark noticed the emphasis on the word All in Lois's question' not just the tone but he saw the fire flashing in those beautiful hazel eyes and clearly her stance in her seat had changed. If she was standing he could just see her with hands on hips in full battle mode!

Clark realised he had offended her but, as he knew who she was and didn't want to let this fact on to her, he answered with a slight smirk on his lips. "Well some do, pretty obvious when you read some of their articles, besides most papers back the owners political affiliation and views. I'm sure you'ld agree it's been that way for a while, not all reporters have integrity, as we are all earning money from it." He waited for the fallout, even though he had spoken the truth. He was worried that he could end all his chances with this beautiful woman before it had started.

Lois knew what he said to be true but still felt he was taking her with the same brush, even if he didn't know her work situation. But, Lois being Lois couldn't help herself and replied "Well I take it from what you just said you are a freelance journalist" and smiling at Clark continued "And obviously one with a moral conscience".

Clark said in reply "Yes, I am freelance. But, I do try to be open and honest in what I report, with no motive behind it". Then he followed it with "I am not trying to say I am the only reporter out there with that viewpoint".

Prof fine who was enjoying this discussion turned to Lois and said "You sound very interested in Mr Kent's opinion, Miss Lane, do you work in politics?"

Lois turned and answered "No, not in politics but as a newspaper reporter, I generally report on politics and criminal activities actually."

As as the words came out, Bart let out a laugh and tried to quickly cover this up with a cough. Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt Lois's eyes narrow and look directly at him. He felt his collar tightening and hope she wouldn't hold it his comments against him, as really just saying what many already knew.

Prof Fine was also clearly amused and smile slightly and said through intrigued eyes as he was looking between Lois and Clark, "How, interesting".

The heat in the compartment had gone up a notch earlier when Clark had entered, but now it felt positively frosty!

Clark groaned internally wondering how he could rescue the situation as going wrong so fast.

Bart then piped up "Oh, that's a coincidence, what paper do you work for Miss Lane or are you freelance?"

"I write for The Daily Planet actually, my editor is Perry White and sure he would love to hear your opinion on the ethics of most journalists, Mr Kent!" Lois added for good measure.

Clark swallowed slowly, but decided he was not going down without a fight and knew Lois was a strong person, one a woman doing generally a man's job, confident to travel alone across Europe and knew she had a fire in her for truth as he had read many of her articles, but, especially from what he had heard about her from Chloe.

Watching her enjoying his discomfort, he sat up straighter and said "He already does".

When Lois looked at him quizzically, he continued, "Perry, I mean. He knows my opinion and that's why he takes some of my articles and is happy to print them." He conitinued to add emphasis to his point "You see, I know Mr White has integrity, so that's why I am going to the conference in Geneva and when I get my articles to him, I feel confident no spin or changes will be made to them. So the people back in home in the US, will know the truth about what's happening in Europe." He said confidently and smiled a warm smile at Lois, hoping to convey his genuineness about what he said.

"So we're in competition then, Mr Kent. You see I am also over here for the same reason." Lois continued looking into Clark's eyes and then said with a slight huskiness "I look forward to being up against you". Clark cocked his brow and his face lit up with a grin as Lois continued, "You see, I like a challenge and I think I will enjoy this one." Lois smiled seductively when she finished her sentence as hearing Clark's words and seeing he was confident and didn't back down, she liked his boldness even though there were times when he seemed all meek and polite, there was a touch of steel in this man too, which she found very intriguing.

At hearing her words it took all of Clark's control to stop the burning behind his eyes, wouldn't do to react like a hormonal teenage boy and set fire to the carriage. But the vision in his head of her body up against him, the feel of her firm breasts across his chest, his hands on her hips holding her flush to him. It was too much and clearing his throat he swallowed thickly and replied in a voice an octave lower "I look forward to it, Miss Lane".

As he said it Lois noticed how his eyes which were smiling seemed to darken and then she saw the desire in them as he continued to look right through her. She was transported back to the previous evening in the hotel foyer, when they looked right into each other and the whole world faded from view and it was just the two of them, engulfed by something neither could explain at this time, but it just felt right!

Bart noticed and felt the atmosphere thicken, he realised the message he was sent to give Clark, was going to be pointless but it would need to be done anyway.

All of a sudden the rhythm of the train slowed and the sound of the screeching of the breaks on the tracks broke the moment! It was gone! The train came to a halt at the station.

Clark and Lois averted their gaze and Clark quickly stood to look out the window at the hustle and bustle on the busy platform. Prof Fine got up too and left the compartment to stretch his legs in the corridor. Bart just sat in his seat with an amused expression and then raided his backpack for food, he needed to keep his metabolism balanced, energy levels needed fuelling. Bart couldn't wait to get to Dover just to be free from the confined space and run like the wind. Although watching the tension between Clark and Lois was entertaining to say the least. As Bart looked up to his friend, Clark turned and looked at him with an expression say anything and you are getting drop kicked into the atmosphere.

Bart just ate his sandwich silently! During this intermission Lois decided to concentrate on the papers she had with her and do some search ahead of the conference.

A few minutes later as the train had headed away from the station the party had settled back down in the small compartment and all kept to themselves, reading newspapers, books or doing research. It wasn't so intense now, although every now and then Lois would flick her eyes up to look out the window, which she hoped would cover her real motive of stealing glances at the man sittng opposite her.

She had enjoyed their difference of opinion earlier, she liked a man who stood up for himself and didn't change who he was to please anyone else or to garner a good impression. Lois was strong minded and had a father who was the same, it was what Lois knew.

Studying him him at closer acquaintance she realised he had a firm physique, he was well built and reasonably tall, definitely over six foot. Lois was not a dainty, petite woman, she was tall, athletic but trim, she had been taught well on the various army bases how to handle herself, looking at him she knew he could handle her too. As she subtly studied him, Lois couldn't help her tongue darting out and moistening her lips, then she bit down on the side of her lower lip and holding it between her teeth as she tarted to imagine the many different ways she would like him to handle her!

Clark could feel her scrutiny of him, he had looked away when he saw her gaze drift to the window, as she was copying his means of sneaking a glance at her. He needed to know she was real and not a figment of his imagination. Because it had been a long time since he had reacted to any woman like this or ever he realised!

Clark started to reminisce how a few years ago he had though himself in love and how he had felt bereft at the loss of the woman he had loved most of his life. She had betrayed him and broken his heart, there was a time he had never thought he would recover from it or heal and he was nearly invulnerable!

But, as he matured and time had moved on he realised all the angst and hurt he thought would never leave, had, it was gone and only relief in its place.

Relief he had not told the truth about himself and his secret!

Relief he had not given himself to her fully, physically, emotionally and mentally. He had kept things back and even though he knew this had contributed to the on and off again relationship they had. When he saw her true colours he was relieved he had never been truly honest and open with his heritage and knew he had done the right thing.

He had seen her through rose tinted glasses as a teenager and not seen her flaws. Clark new nobody was perfect, heck he lied all the time to cover his Intergalatic background but as a young man he had idolised her! Couldn't see no wrong in her, even when others warned him to be careful! But, now Clark was a man, he could see the truth about her.

Clark knew they did not belong together and very rarely even thought about her, except when he heard his name or saw their photo in a newspaper, they were a good match he thought.

Looking now at the beautiful woman across from him, he knew this coould be the start of something special, real and above all solid. He was a man know and he had completed his training with daddy dearest Jor-el and as he felt he knew himself better, Clark also knew what he needed better too, in life and in a woman who he could see a future with. As opposed to the lonely future he thought was in store for him.

To think just yesterday he had looked out over the city of London and had heard the lives being lived through the city, full of people living, connecting and he had felt empty!

Now as he drunk he drunk in the sight of this woman in, he felt full, replete. Clark knew it wouldn't be easy, with his work and who he really was but he knew she was the one he needed!

As the train continued to wind its way towards their destination. Clark knew he needed to find a way to speak with Bart soon, before they left the port of Dover, as he needed to privately discuss why Bart had turned up on the train. As their was a job to be done and Clark realised just how much of a distraction the leggy brunette could become, and enticing distraction but a distraction nonetheless.

Two hoots of the horn reminded them it was nearly time to vacate the train for the next stage of thei journey. The four passengers started to gather their belongings together as the train slowed down ready for its final stop. Finally the train stood still!

Bart was the first to leave with a swift, salute goodbye to everyone, grabbing his knapsack and a final appreciation of the lovely Miss Lane.

Lois stood to put on her coat, as she did Clark quickly rose to his feet and helped her into it, as he took it from her their fingers brushed and the spark hit again! Their eyes locked both widened and saw the other one had felt their connection too. As Clark lowered her coat onto her shoulders, he watched as Lois had turned her back to him, she used her left hand to sweep her long chestnut hair out from under her coat, he could just see the back of her long next and had to suppress the urge to drop butterfly kisses on it, just the spot where the next and shoulder meet.

As he placed the coat down, his fingers brushed the spot where he envisaged kissing and felt the shiver go through Lois and heard a slight intake of breath. Clark promised himself as soon as he got a chance he would be tormenting her at that exact spot! Just to see how much more a reaction he could ignite in her.

Lois turned to look at him, at her reaction she felt the shyness steal across her again, but through her long lashes she thanked him and graced him with a small smile. Then started to gather her belongings again.

Prof Fine had finally gotten all his bags together and with a handshake said goodbye to his companions, saying probably see you again on the boat and train. But been nice to meet them and headed on his way.

This left Lois and Clark alone, but neither seemed in a hurry to go, eventually Lois turned and said the Clark "Well it's been interesting meeting you and sure we will meet in Geneva at any press conferences". Clark replied "It'll be a pleasure and have a safe journey, Miss Lane."

Just as they both paused, looking at each other, the porter arrived with Lois's baggage and the moment was broken. Lois said her goodbye and left with the porter following, Clark couldn't help but grin when he saw how much luggage she had with her. He thought good thing I am strong, if this goes the way I would like it too!

Clark started walking along the busy platform, scanning for Bart as knew he would be somewhere waiting to catch up with him. He spotted him pretending to review ferry details. They headed towards passport control and got into line with all the other passengers waiting to board the ferry.

Lois was a few places ahead, with the porter still following with her luggage. Clark could see a few men sending admiring glances her way, he bristled and wanted to use his heat vision on them. Surprised at the jealousy that had come up! Even with his immense strength Clark always tried to hold back and had learned how to stop criminals without over using his powers, but doing enough. Now he felt like putting anyone ogling Lois through a brick wall!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the ferry had departed from the docks and the of the famous white cliffs was disappearing from view, Clark headed up to the top deck and using his X-ray vision saw Bart on the port side, he quickly zipped to meet him.

"Hey CK" he addressed him, "glad you caught up, still slow over water then". Bart teasingly said.

"Hey flash! Don't push me or you may arrive in France quicker than expecting, I can still remember how to kick from my quarterback days". Clark replied with a broad grin.

Then he quickly asked, "Look, we have to be careful I am not sure about Fine, but what are you doing here I thought we were rendezvousing in Geneva with the rest of the Team".

"Well big guy, Oli sent me to give you a warning, they wanted you to know, they are here and heading Geneva too!" Bart said waiting for a reaction, "Chloe and Oli found out and asked me to just give you a heads up!"

Clark was surprised at first then realised, no reaction in his heart or gut, but worried over why they were here, was he involved, I mean they know plenty about meteor rocks as coming from Smallville.

Bart was watching Clark and saw a myriad of emotions adorn his face, due to his silence Bart was worried this was going to affect Clark's ability in the op.

Clark finally answered "Ok, that's fine, at least I can be prepared if I see them, especially her, but Bart I will be ok. As I have told Chloe and Oli many times I am quite immune to her now, but at least I won't be caught on the hop if and when we meet." Then he continued "Does make me wonder why Lex is here though, I mean he has the connections and the money to be involved and the ability and organisation to cover his tracks, but I can't believe he has changed so much from when I knew him to put so many lives at risk!"

Bart knew Clark tried to look for the good in people, even with his new code name he would always be the Boy Scout to them. "Well, don't underestimate him, you don't want t rule anyone out, especially knowing how dangerous those rocks are to you personally". Bart said with concern.

"Don't worry, Bart, I can take care of myself, besides I am not naive when it comes to Lex" Clark replied and continued to look out across the English Channel.

"Ok big guy, well I have passed the message on, I am going to head out and I will see you in Geneva." Enjoy the rest of your long journey" Bart teased "although I am sure you can find some interesting company, under the name of Lois Lane" He said waggling his brows.

"Yeah, thanks Bart" Clarked groaned slightly "Was it that obvious?" He asked.

Bart laughed but answered him "Hey CK just relax, it was good to see you enamoured with someone finally, besides she is one attractive lady."

"She is" Clark said with genuineness.

"I think she felt the same about you CK," Bart told him, " so just go with the flow and see what happens". Bart started to walk away from Clark, but turning back said "Don't forget I want to hear all the details, especially after the sleeper train". And laughing out loud, Bart disappeared from view in a Flash!

Bart was halway across Belgium when he realised he had forgot to tell CK about Bruce. Oh well he thought the big guy will know soon enough.

Clark shook his head, but did grin at the young mans cheek.

Unknown to Clark they were others up on the top deck, even though he had xrayed the area before catching up with Bart, other people had strolled up to the deck to enjoy the fresh sea air. Turning to head back down to the internal seating area Clark spotted Prof Fine walking away from the port side. Clark wondered if he had seen them talking or heard anything, so decided to keep a sharp eye on the Proffesor.

When Clark had gone back through the door, a figure came out from behind the stairway. Lois Lane was wearing an expression that showed she had heard enough to be throughly intrigued.

So Mr Kent obviously knew Bart much more than he let on on the train, also he knew one Lex Luthor. What did he mean about meteor rocks hurting him? So many questions were racing through her mind. Her reporter instinct made her realise there was more going on with him than she at first thought. However, Lois had heard what he had said about her and it had definatey left her with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Lois realised time was swiftly moving and she was desperate for a coffee and headed back down to drink the nectar of the gods as far as she was concerned, she need to be firing on all cylinders if she was going to keep her eye on Mr Kent and find out a bit more as to what he was involved in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The ferry arrived in Calais and the passengers quickly disembarked and it only took about 45 minutes to get through Passport Control and get settled on the train that would carry them all to Paris, where the next stage of their journey would commence, when they would switch to the famous sleeper train to Geneva.

During the train journey, all the antagonists of this story were in different compartments and didn't meet each other, which was a disappointment for Lois and Clark. Although Clark had used his super hearing to zone in and realised Lois was only a couple of compartments down. He could hear her arguing with some man about a woman travelling alone across Europe and being a working woman too. Lois was letting him know in no uncertain terms that she was not a little woman who was going to be chained to the kitchen sink! Thank you very much!

Clark smiled at this and realised, he was going to enjoy any time with her, there would never be a dull moment.

The time went quickly and the train soon arrived in Paris. The main station was Gare De Lyon was alive with the sounds or the local Parisians and the many tourists itching to see the Eiffel Tower or the magnificent paintings in the Louvre. The smells of the famous patisseries were wafting along the platform and Lois wondered if her stomach could take it any longer, she was ready to eat, but at the same time, the butterflies in her stomach due to a particular dark haired reporter made her wonder if she could keep anything down.

Clark boarded the train and he and Lois glanced at each other as the reached their respective cabins. Clark's was in cabin 11 whilst Lois was in cabin 9.

The porter had assisted Lois again with all her luggage, leaving her travelling valise and vanity case, taking the rest of her luggage to the baggage car. Lois realised she had about 1 hour to get ready and freshen up before the restaurant car would be open for the diners to attend.

Clark quickly settled in and noticed even though all the cabins were double berthed he had no one sharing his cabin which was a relief as he was unsure if he would need to do any investigating during the night and this left him free to come and go as he pleased.

Clark started to freshen up too as he knew he would be expected to eat and attend the dining car as Lois and Fine would have known not eaten all day. Besides he was hoping a certain leggy brunette would like some company for dinner.

The conductor noted all the passengers had boarded the train, especially the last 2 cabin guests, they were a league above the others travelling on this most famous of trains, they could easily afford to reserve the whole train he thought to himself. But he signalled that the train was ready to leave the station for the 16 hour journey to Geneva across the Alps and beautiful European countryside.

Unbeknown to Clark who had tuned out his super hearing as he kept listening to Lois and it was unfair on her whilst she was obviously getting freshened up. He was not aware of the passengers entering the cabins numbered 12, 2 and 6. Little did he know the mission would soon be starting on this very train!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you enjoyed that and if any poor grammar or phrasing, I apologise as I have to proof read it myself.


End file.
